


His Girl

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not Charlie's girl yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> We're going back to season one with this. It was written for aries_taurus who asked for Don and a surprise. This surprised even me. We are going back to first season for this.

Don watched. She hadn't noticed him as she flitted from chalkboard to chalkboard. She was like Charlie in that respect and only that respect. The tight white sweater she was wearing looked perilously close to disintegrating allowing her breasts to fall free, and her jeans road low on her hips.

She'd make Charlie a lovely bride one day. Don licked his lips picturing the white dress against the light tan of her skin. Chuck might not be clued in yet but Don had no doubt that his star student had already practiced signing her name Dr. Amita Eppes. It didn't exactly ring but it would take less time to sign.

Don tilted his head as Amita bent over to pick up some dropped chalk, her jeans tight across her ass.

Of course she wasn't Charlie's girl yet. Student/teacher ethics and all that. For a genius Chuck could be a real idiot.

Don stepped the rest of the way into the office, shutting the door behind him.

Amita turned around. "Don."

Don smiled. "Hello, Amita."

"Charlie's not here right now. He's got class for another hour."

"No problem. Is this your thesis?" Don nodded to the boards.

"Part of it. I hope. Maybe. If it's right."

"I'm sure it's brilliant." Don stepped in close.

Amita took a half step back bumping into her chalkboard. "Is there something I can do for you, Don?" Her voice had an endearing squeak.

"Not a thing. Go ahead. Keep working on your equation."

Amita swallowed and turned around her face flushing. Don moved right up behind her. He let her work for a few minutes before leaning in, his lips right by her ear. "Are you his girl yet?"

"What?" Amita stuttered but didn't turn around to face him.

"Doctor Charles Eppes." Don half hissed his brother's name. "Has he made you his girl yet or are you still just his student."

Don felt Amita shiver. "We're just friends."

"Good." Don ghosted his lips against Amita's throat and settled his hands low on her hips.

"Charlie..."

"Has class for another hour. And is just your friend." Don sucked lightly at her pulse point. Amita's breath caught and her head rolled to the side. He sucked harder and a moan came from her lips.

Don smiled to himself. Oh yes she was going to make Chuck a perfect wife. She'd put up with the math shit, do his laundry, give him a couple of genius babies and if the way she was moaning was any indication she'd keep him busy in the sack. Yes, Charlie always got the best.

Don slipped his hand up under that tight white sweater.

But this was a bit of the best that Don was going to get to first.


End file.
